An Issue About Crossdressing
by Sweet broken lullaby
Summary: Suikoden V. Roog and Rahal small scene. An issue about bras and undergarments.


Everybody has their own secrets, and Rahal had his own.

As the newly appointed commander of the dragon horse cavalry, Rahal was pretty undoubtedly busy, even now. In actuality, he had requested a merchant –secretly- to bring him the satin bra which was so renowned in Armes for its flexibility and style. And the packet has arrived just a moment ago, much to his rare joy. Though before we jumped to conclusions, I'll have to tell you lest you misunderstand, Rahal's no pervert with a bra fetish, as you may have assumed, he just has a… hobby.

Rahal's cautiousness was well known, a good advisor that he is. He PLANNED for everything beforehand, with a brilliant strategy that would make even the GREAT Lucretia wet her pants, no offense. It is a fact that the commander's room is the most private room possible in the whole castle, as per known that nobody would dare enter without knocking.

…Roog's an exception, of course, but we all know that he's in Falena, heading the newly created dragon brigade there. Rahal had taken that in proper contemplation too.

So closing the curtains to forbid outsiders' intel from reporting, he indulged himself in his little game. Not to mention that he also admired his spotless, hairless leg in no little awe, pretty sure that no women around here could match his, Rania excluded.

However, just as he was adding the final puff to enlarge his breast and trying his new delicate undergarments on, a surprised voice just had to intrude him.

"WAGH! Rahal!"

Thankfully, whoever the person was -though Rahal had pretty much the idea now of the identity- he or she had at least the mind to abruptly close the door behind. As we all can see that it won't be a big moral boost for the soldiers to see their commander in the midst of trying a… bra.

And now the intruder is trying to make an excuse.

"Er- I was just visiting back with Nick, he's down buying some foods for us, so I thought I'll go visit you and all. But, turns out you're apparently very busy, guess I'll come back later, huh?" Roog-the intruder- laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Rahal was humiliated and angered and sad with all his PLANS broken, he didn't show it though, maintaining a calm posture – which only makes the whole thing more comical when you see him standing stoically with a half-arranged pad and a bra, he retorted back to his friend, who seemed to be trying so hard not to burst laughing,

"A surprise that you never heard the custom of entering a room without knocking, Roog." Rahal said as sarcastically as he possibly could.

"Well, sorry, man. Just never passed my mind that you'll be this… preoccupied." Roog smiled at the word 'preoccupied', proud that he'd learnt a scholar word.

Rahal's not impressed and sighed, ought to be used to his friend's antic.

"Though, you know." Roog attempted not to snicker, "You don't look half bad in that bra.."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, GUYS'll dig what they see."

"Thanks."

Roog smiled widely, who would've thought that Rahal would be this easily appeased, or so he thought, until a grip clutched his hand as he proceeded to leave, followed with a cold, menacing sound and a horribly threatening expression, as threatening when you see a guy in bra, you see.

"Tell anybody and you'll pay."

"Don't worry, man. I won't tell a soul." Then flashing a grin before he left, "SO, uh, I'll see you later."

And Rahal bade him godspeed.

"Hey, is it true that Commander's having a bra fetish?" Gossiped a cavalry soldier, just a little too loud."

"No, he wears it himself, you know." Returned the other, with a cackling laugh to follow.

"And here I thought he's so strict and such…"

"Yeah, me too. Who would have known that he's such a perv-"

Their banter was stopped as a looming figure of their commander stood JUST behind them, expression grim with full intention to slice SOMEBODY. They swear they had never seen their commander so angry, when asked about their bruises the other day.

So yells which runs like "ROOG! I'll kill you!" ran around the castle all day, chilling the castle into an eerie silence.

Too bad though, the ROOG has returned back to Falena with a big smile in his face.

Lucky bastard…

…

END…


End file.
